


Healing Touch

by Megzilla87



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megzilla87/pseuds/Megzilla87
Summary: Some small hurt/comfort for Tjelvar during some random exploration of caves. Good thing Edward was there to heal.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Rusty Quill Gaming Exchange 2020





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).




End file.
